Power Rangers: Ninjago
by alexrusso89
Summary: After witnessing the return of Lothar, and the deah of a friend, Lloyd the green ninjago ranger decides to bring the ninjago ninjas back to combat this new evil and foes of the ninjago past. Will they siurvive climb aboard and find out


( Hey guys AlexRusso89 here and this is my tribute Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke, the Red Wind ranger, he was taken to young may he rest in peace but enjoy the guys )

It was early in the morning when a general assembly was called at the Wind Ninja Academy. There were more than a few bleary eyes amongst the students when Sensei Dustin began his speech, "I'm here to address the rumours of a number of people disappearing around the world", he began, "unfortunately they are true".

There was a general murmuring from the assembled students, "What about SPD?" a voice called out. Dustin looked into the crowd and found Lloyd, the green ninjago ninja standing with his arms crossed.

Dustin sighed, " I have no news either way". As Lloyd rolled his eyes, Dustin thought what a waste of talent the blonde haired man was. He was twenty years old, and was a gifted ninja, but his attitude. Pushing this aside, Dustin continued his address, "We've increased security around the Academy, so rest assured that nothing will happen to you".

"Oh yes they were truly great guard dogs", a voice called out from the back of the group. Standing brazenly in the open was the orchestrator of the attacks, "Took me a while to dispose of them, let me tell you".

"Not you again", Dustin hissed, "what's happened to my students?"

" Oh come on Dusty, we've been so much together " Lothor chuckled loudly, "Oh as for your students, I paid them off. They're probably half way to Mexico by now", he paused for a moment and grinned broadly, "I kid", his face turned serious, "they're dead". From the crowd, Lloyd was about to burst to the front to attack, "A new challenger", Lothor looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist, "well I've got a minute free, might as well keep myself warm".

Lloyd charged forward, his sword ready to attack. He swung towards Lothor but to his shock, he simply grabbed the blade with his bare hands, "Please, the adults are talking", Lothor smirked and tossed the Green ninja over his shoulder.

"What do you want this time", Dustin sighed. " You wont win this time either"

"Who's going to stop me", Lothor chuckled, "the Power Rangers have fallen". He deflected Dustin's attack away in mid sentance.

"Fuck you", Lloyd roared as he used his sword to drag himself to his feet.

"Damn I forgot about you", Lloyd pouted. The green ninja was a little unsteady but they weren't going down without a fight, "I suppose the polite thing to do would be to kill you", he began to create an energy orb in his hand, "I'll make this quick".

Lothor tossed the blast towards Lloyd but to his shock, something incepted it. Standing protectively in front of the green ninja was another power ranger"

"Get behind me", the ranger said to Lloyd.

"We meet again", Lothor chuckled, "here i thought i was only going to reunite with Dusty, Shane

"Sorry Lothor", the red ranger began, "We both know i have to stop you".

Lothor reached Shane first but he slices Lothor just as he's about to run into him. Lothor dodge rolls through. Shane turns around to see Lothor steamroll into him. Shane begins to slash wildly, but is swiftly knocked down by Lothor. Shane begins to feel desperate as Lothor is out speeding him, slashing at him.

Shane weakly pulled himself up for what seemed like the billionth time. His body was battered and bruised. His suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. He was sure her lung was punctured and he could tell some his bones were broken and he could taste his own blood. But still barely able to breath his limbs shaking he got up. Shane then drew his sword only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a hit off. But once again Shane rose this time he drew is sword only to have the same process be repeated. Gwen once more pulled herself up this time only making it to one knee.

"Its been a while since you fought as a ranger huh?, tell ya what why dont you just lay down and maybe die, ok? Ok," Lothor said. "You first," Shane spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Lothor said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," Shane said.

" And that's what's going to end you " Lothor said as a blinding green light exploded.

Lloyd watched as in disbelief as Shane's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as his morph faded. Tori felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph The other rangers and Lloyd following a few feet behind her.

"Shane...come on say something... Please anything," Tori pleaded as she cradled Shane's body tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the other gathered around them. "No matter how hard he hit me... I wouldn't stay down," Shane choked out. "Yeah we all saw you ... god why'd you have to be so stupid huh," Blake asked. "Dont give up" Shane said as his eyes closed and he took one final breath as Lothor laughed evilly.

The rangers shed tears of sorrow. And Shane lay lifeless.


End file.
